


Padackles Family Fun Night

by Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/F, F/M, Group Sex, M/F, M/M, NSFW, Nursing Kink, RPF, Spanking, Squirting, Wife Swapping, f/f - Freeform, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor/pseuds/Sorryimnotthatkindofdoctor
Summary: Padackles Family Fun Night - hint, the adults don't get together just to play board games...





	Padackles Family Fun Night

Padackles Family Fun Nights didn’t happen nearly as frequently as they used to, especially not since the babies had been born. Tonight was the first time the four adults had been kid free – thank God for grandparents – &, as usual, their great plans of going out on the town were scrapped in favor of drinks & dinner at Jensen’s. The boys had banished their wives to the living room as they took care of the clean up.

“You’d think we’d never had babies before,” Daneel said, laughing as she sipped at her lemonade. Both women were still breastfeeding & so had to lay off the liquor.

“Well,” Gen said, turning to prop her leg up on the couch, her skirt moving with it to reveal her tanned skin. “I don’t mind the delicate treatment when it means they do the dishes,” she admitted with a smile. “But it does get a little tiring in… other areas.”

Dani mirrored her move. “Yes! God, Jensen is so careful. It doesn’t matter how often I tell him I’m fine or that I want it harder, he just…” She shook her head. “I mean, don’t get me wrong – slow & steady still wins the race. And it feels amazing. But sometimes a girl just wants to be taken.”

“Like before we got pregnant,” Gen finished, laughing. “When Jared found out about you being pregnant… God, that man. He was on a mission.” She leaned in close. “I’m not ashamed to say I may have pulled a little teasing to help out, too.” Gen laid back against the couch, fanning herself & speaking in an obviously mocking version of her own voice. “I don’t know, babe… maybe you need Jensen to show you how. Dani’s having twins after all…”

Daneel almost snorted her lemonade out of her nose, slapping at Gen’s thigh. “Oh, God. That’s terrible!” She licked her lips, hand staying on the other woman’s leg. “Did it work?” She raised her glass in a toast when Gen merely nodded & held up four fingers. A small grimace crossed her face & she sighed, shifting.

“Damnit,” she muttered, reaching for her left breast.

“Tender?” Gen asked, setting her glass down.

“Yeah. I thought I pumped all I needed to earlier to send with Jen’s parents, but…”

“What are you two vixens talking about in here?” Jared said as he came in with a glass of wine. He immediately moved to sit on the couch between them, wiggling his way into the small space like one of those Great Danes trying to sit in its master’s lap. The wives shifted to make space, Gen leaning in as soon as he was settled to rest her chin on his shoulder.

“Oh, nothing,” she teased, winking at Daneel. “Just… ya know… pumping breast milk…”

Gen dropped a hand to Jared’s thigh & letting her fingers curve elegantly over the muscle right at the edge of his baggy shorts. The big man couldn’t help from straightening his back, hair falling in his face as he looked down to watch those fingers inch under the fabric of his shorts. His wife smiled at him, brushing his hair back.

“You know, Dani… Jared here is excellent at helping me when I have to get that last little bit out,” she said, fingers tangling in his hair. She tugged a little, knowing how much he liked that.

“I seem to vaguely remember that,” the redhead said. They’d played this game before when the other kids had been born. She knew how good Jared was at suckling – the man was damned talented with that tongue of his. And the sounds he made… “It’s been so long, though…”

Daneel reached up & pulled the low-hanging collar of her shirt down. It was designed specifically for breastfeeding mothers. She undid the cup of her bra, revealing her swollen tit & hummed at the tenderness of it. Gen reached across Jared’s broad chest & circled a small finger around the puffed up nipple.

“Hmmm… Would you like to be a good boy & help Dani out, Jare?” she whispered in his ear, hand dropping back down to cup & rub over the growing bulge between his legs. Jared groaned & nodded, licking his lips. Gen kissed his cheek & turned his head, pushing him down towards that bare breast.

Jared didn’t need any urging other than that. He flicked his tongue out over the nipple a few times, making Dani groan, before he latched onto it with his teeth. The woman arched up against him, fingers moving into his hair as Gen sat back to watch, hand still working over Jared’s stiffening cock. He reached for her breast, cupping it in his palm before giving a bare squeeze at the same time that he fastened his lips around her nipple & began to suck, hard.

“Oh God,” Dani groaned, the feel of his big hand & the scratch of that damned beard he & Jensen always grew during the show’s hiatus taking this far beyond the familiar feeling of pumping. Jared echoed the sound as the first sweet taste of her milk hit his tongue. He opened his mouth wider, getting more of her breast wet with the suction of his lips as his fingers kept squeezing over her. Gen kept whispering praise to him, knowing how much her husband loved being told he was doing well, while her hand slid up the leg of his shorts to tease the growing damp spot of his underwear.

“Well, what the hell is this?” Jensen asked as he came into the living room. He moved to sit in the low-armed leather chair nearest his wife. His eyes sparkled as he watched Jared suckle at Dani’s tit, eyes closed happily. Genevieve got up & quickly moved to settle in Jensen’s lap, tugging his mouth around to hers for a kiss.

Both men were so alike & yet so different. Jared’s kisses were hot like the sun – warm & comforting, but capable of just melting a person right down to the ground. And while he could easily just take control & be a force of nature when kissing her, he was fonder of slow, easy kisses. Jensen, however… Jensen’s fire was like lava. It started slow, but picked up speed until she couldn’t help but be consumed by it. Jensen held his control without force – there was just a feeling of command in those lips that she didn’t dare go against.

“Dani was hurting,” she whispered against his lips. “Jared’s helping her out. Getting those last few slurps…”

Jensen nodded, sipping at his scotch before putting it down to let his hand settle on Gen’s hip. “I guess that’s right neighborly of him,” he said, eyes still on the pair as Dani’s hips started to roll in small circles, her body seeking any kind of pressure between her legs she could get.

“I thought so,” Gen agreed, reaching up to undo the tie on her halter dress. The fabric spilled down, revealing her own plump breasts. “Care to repay the favor,” she asked, hand sliding up Jensen’s chest before cupping around the back of his neck, “Sir?”

Jensen growled, tugging her head back by her hair until her back arched beautifully & then he was suckling at her tits hungrily. She didn’t have much, if any, to give at the moment, but that didn’t make the experience any less enjoyable. Gen moaned happily, smiling as the sound made Jared open his eyes & look over to watch Jensen lap at her tits.

“Don’t stop,” she ordered softly & Dani reinforced it by dragging his face back to her breast. For several long moments, there was no talking other than moans & cries of _please, more, yes_ , from the two women. When Dani finally nudged Jared to let up, her tit was still tender; she figured that was more from the beard burn than anything. She pulled Jared up for a kiss, tasting the sweet flavor of milk on his tongue as she pushed him to sit back & climbed into his lap to straddle him.

“You feel better, babe?” Jensen asked as he released Gen’s tit from his teeth, smiling at the red, puffed out nipple. Dani looked over her shoulder & nodded before stopping & shaking her head. He raised an eyebrow & watched as she started to grind her hips down on the man beneath her.

“You don’t feel better?” he asked, easily recognizing the playful gleam in his wife’s eye. Jared groaned, head falling back over the edge of the couch as she teased him. Gen climbed out of Jensen’s lap & made her way behind the couch, leaning down to kiss her husband as she combed her fingers through his hair.

“I feel… needy,” she said, humping down harder. Jensen blew out a slow breath as he watched his sweet wife turn into the beautiful, needy, slut he knew she could be.

“And what do you need, babe?” he asked, moving to stand behind her, towering over the three of them.

“I need to cum,” Dani said baldly as she leaned her head back against Jensen’s belly. “Hard. He made me feel so good with his mouth on my tits…” She broke off in a moan as Jensen’s hands moved down to squeeze her tender breasts, thumb flicking the exposed nipple. “Please, Jen…”

Jensen licked his lips, nodding. “Alright,” he said. “But first… the two of you have to be punished for starting without my permission.” He felt the shivers that ran through them both.

“But Sir,” Gen started quietly. “It’d been so long…”

“Do you want a spanking, too?” he asked the small brunette. “Permission must always be asked.” He leaned down to kiss Dani, making her squirm as he rolled his tongue through her mouth. “I didn’t say a hard punishment – I know it’s been a long time.” He eased Dani off Jared’s lap. “Hike up your skirt, babe. And bend over the back of the couch. Jare…” He pulled the younger man to his feet. “Peel off your shorts, big boy. Same position.”

The two of them were quick to comply, walking around to bend over the back of the couch with their asses presented & heads hanging down between their shoulders. Dani’s pussy was soaked right through her panties & Jared’s cock was hard & stretched down his thigh out from under his underwear. Jensen gave each of them a little pat as he walked around behind them.

“You’ll each count for the other,” he said, rubbing a palm over their asses, “because Gen here is gonna be keeping your mouth occupied while you get your swats.” The brunette smiled gratefully, stripping out of her clothes & leaving her little body naked to view. She moved to kneel between them, waiting to see who Jensen would go for, first.

“You ready, babe?” he asked, giving Dani’s pussy a little slap through the damp lace of her panties. The woman groaned & nodded. Gen grabbed her red hair & pulled her head up & back, kissing her soundly as Jensen’s palm cracked lightly over one cheek. Jared counted it out, eyes watching hungrily as the wives kissed one another. He almost missed the second swat, the snap of it in the air reminding him to count out.

By the time Jensen finished Dani’s sixth swat (because Jared missed counting one as Genevieve started to slick a finger with her own juices & feed them to the redhead), Jared’s cock was leaking down his thigh. Jensen rubbed over the warm red of her ass & gave her mound a little pinch. “Good girl,” he said, pulling her upright. “Now, you count for Jared…”

The first swat had the young man up on his toes as Gen kissed her husband senseless. She drug a hand through his hair & used it to hold him steady while she directed him down her neck & across her pert breasts. The second swat came as he bit down around her nipple. The third had him jumping slightly at the feel of Dani’s hand gently stroking his cock. Jensen paused as his wife hooked her fingers in Jared’s underwear & pulled them down before she crawled down in between Jared’s legs.

“May I, Sir?” she asked, winking up at Jensen. The older man nodded, timing the fourth swat as she kissed the head of Jared’s cock & Gen brought Jared’s mouth back to hers. He landed the fifth swat, but no count came & Jensen looked down to see that Dani had over half of Jared’s cock in her mouth, lips stretched wide. He raised an eyebrow at her & she let it slip from her lips, spit leaking out the corners of her mouth.

“Sorry, Sir,” she said, completely unapologetic. “I got distracted.” He shook his head.

“Only fair, I guess,” he said as he gave Jared a sixth swat, which Dani dutifully counted. Jared had a death grip on the sofa cushions to keep from cumming as Jensen’s wife went back to sucking & teasing his cock.

“Fuck, thank you, Sir,” he groaned out, arching a little as Jensen patted his warm ass before rubbing a spit slick thumb down his crack.

“You’re welcome, baby,” he said before helping Jared to stand. He tugged the taller man down for a kiss, biting at his lip. Jared went willingly, wrapping his long arms around Jensen’s shoulders & holding on tight as the older man claimed his mouth. “Now,” Jensen whispered, voice low & full of desire as he pulled back. “Get your wife & get to my bed.”

All four of them were naked by the time they reached the Ackles’ master bedroom with its California king mattress. Jensen put the two women on the bed, ordering them to get each other ready. Gen & Dani wasted no time, with the brunette settling her hips over Daneel’s face & then dropping her head between the redhead’s thighs so they could both lap & suck at one another’s clits, moaning hungrily.

“I’m gonna let you off your chain, baby,” Jensen teased, stroking Jared’s cock. “You can cum… just as soon as each of our ladies has cum at least 3 times. Can you do it, Jare, or do you need a ring?” Jared groaned, eyes dark.

“I can do it, Jay.”

Jensen nodded, tugging him down for another kiss. “Get up there & pick a lady.”

Jared climbed up on the bed behind where Gen was kneeling over Dani’s face, her thighs shaking as the redhead noisily tongued over her slit. Jensen climbed up opposite him between Daneel’s legs. At a nod, Jared nudged his cock against his wife’s cunt, groaning as Dani took the opportunity to lick a little along his shaft as he sank inside. Jensen used Gen’s hair to tug her out of the way long enough to get inside his wife, releasing the brunette to let her lap at Daneel’s clit while he fucked her.

The first orgasm came quickly on the buildup from their mouths. The men switched sides, stroking their cocks as they watched their wives lick & suck at the new flood of arousal.

“Fuck, look at that stretch,” Jensen groaned as he easily slid three fingers inside Gen’s pussy. He always loved the way her cunt looked with its little thatch of dark curls right at the top. Her lips were small, like her, & it amazed him the way they could stretch to take Jared’s cock. She groaned, flipping her hair out of the way as she brought her fingers down to rub at Dani’s clit & spread her pussy wide for her husband.

“Give it to her hard, baby,” she begged as Jared slid inside. Jensen glanced down to watch his wife’s face as she adjusted to the longer cock. He grinned, loving the way her eyes rolled back whenever Jared bumped her cervix. He pulled his fingers out & offered them to her, letting her suck them clean before he was pushing his own fat cock inside his best friend’s wife.

“What was that you were asking for?” he growled as he grabbed her hips. “Oh yeah, fucking hard…”

The second orgasm took a little longer as Jared & Jensen varied their strokes, going for depth & power over speed. The women were begging, barely having the breath to lick at each other before they were both shaking almost simultaneously, bodies squeezing around the cocks inside them.

“I love it when they do that together,” Jared groaned, making Jensen roll his eyes at the common fan comment they got about being in sync. The pulled out & switched again. Jensen paused to lean down between Daneel’s legs, licking over her pussy eagerly as she jerked & twitched. Unlike Genevieve, Daneel had wide labia that swelled up when she was fucked good & hard, her pussy wet & pink. Gen’s head lay on the redhead’s thigh, watching Jensen with glazed eyes as Jared wasted no time & thrust back inside her. The women were both rapidly approaching that rag doll state where all they knew was pleasure & all they wanted was more.

“Love tasting him inside her,” Jensen whispered, watching as Gen blinked slowly, her body jerking as Jared began to thrust. The older man scooped some of Dani’s wetness on a fingertip & offered it to the brunette before he kissed her. He stood, brushing his cock along her lips. “A little of your taste, too, beautiful.”

Jensen slipped back inside his wife, listening to her moan as she tried to wrap her legs around his hips. She couldn’t make herself do it, however, & her legs splayed open wide, putting her pussy on view as it stretched around his girth. Jared might be longer, but Jensen had the younger man beat for width. A few strands of Gen’s hair lay across it, getting wet as Jensen kept fucking his wife. He brushed Gen’s hair back so he could see his girl’s gaping cunt swallow him down & Gen’s panting face as she shuddered with pleasure.

“You can’t be tired already,” he teased, reaching down to lightly slap over Daneel’s clit. “Thought you were needing to cum, babe…” Daneel didn’t answer – couldn’t – other than to nod & moan, her hips rising up on instinct to take him deeper. Jensen kept rubbing his thumb over her clit, making sloppy circles that he stopped occasionally to let Gen lick his thumb clean so he could go back for more.

“I’m gonna cum,” Gen panted out suddenly, reaching out to dig her fingers into Jensen’s thigh. He grinned, recognizing that tone.

“Keep fucking, Jare,” he ordered. “Dani, rub that clit, baby. Gen’s gonna give you a present.”

The redhead complied, using her fingers & tongue to tease Genevieve’s nub as the small brunette started to keen with every deep, hard stroke. Jared knew just how to do this, how to use his wife’s body. She bit a bruise into Daneel’s hip before screaming as she came, small squirts of arousal splashing out around Jared’s cock to coat Dani’s chin & throat.

“Fuck,” Jensen groaned as the eruption brought his wife to her third orgasm & he pulled out before it became too much. Genevieve replaced his cock immediately with her tongue, lapping & sucking to thank the woman for helping her cum.

“Last swap,” Jensen said. “Fill her up, Jare.” The bigger man nodded, smiling tiredly as he grabbed Daneel’s hips. Jensen helped Gen roll off his wife so they laid side by side. The two men raised the women’s legs in unison, hooking them over their shoulders so as to give the women a clear view of their husbands fucking the other wife.

This didn’t last nearly as long. After so much, both men were barely holding on as it was. Maybe a half-dozen rough thrusts had them both cumming, filling the warm cunt they fucked so full that the creamy white stuff seeped out around them, leaving long strings of it between their cock & balls & those well-fucked pussies.

As always, as soon as they were done, the men scooped some up on their fingers & fed it to their own wives, chasing it with a kiss to tongue all the flavor out. Jared & Jensen tugged their wives up between them, smiling as the women immediately cuddled one another with soft, petting strokes of hands down arms & backs. They spooned up behind their wives, arms going across waists before they just dissolved into a pile of limbs & limp, sweaty bodies.

“You’re gonna have to teach me how to do that,” Dani mumbled softly as she felt the wetness at her throat from Genevieve’s explosive orgasm.  

“Only if we get to watch,” Jensen ordered softly.

Later, Jensen would make sure they got cleaned up proper before going back to bed. But for now, the four of them simply dozed off, happy to have fully reinstated the Padackles Family Fun Night tradition.

END


End file.
